Corrie
Biography Corrie, Lionel, Harp was born on October 16, 1990 in St. Louis, Missouri. As a child Corrie was quiet, and didn't really have any friends, but Corrie had the biggest imagination and would dream about all sorts of things. One night after Corrie's art sessions, he was on his way home riding his bike. When he was riding his bike, his bike tire got stuck and he tripped and fallen, making him have a blooded knee cap. Corrie had fallen pretty hard, so it took him a while to get up, but when he had gotten up there was a man standing 1 feet away from him. The man looked very pale, with dark red eyes. Corrie knew something was wrong, but wanted to find out what so he asked the man who he was. The man told him That he was predator and that corrie was prey, that's when corrie tried to run, but the man already had Corrie in his mouth. Corrie was left burning in agony from the male vampire's venom, with no one to save him, but he halfway through he felt some kind of mystic sensation flow into him which caused his pain to stop which then he passed out. 3 days later corrie woke up as a vampire, and knew he could never go back to his family or the life he had. Corrie spent the first days as a newborn by himself, not having anyone to guide him or understand his pain, but he kept hearing and seeing things from somewhere not of his timeline. Corrie decided to travel to to Kansas City , just to get away from the things he can no longer go back too. While traveling though Kansas City, Corrie saw a man stab a teen boy be hide a alley, which made Corrie furious, thinking about when his creator said he was prey and that he’s the predator. The man had already stab The boy, but Corrie killed the man, and right before he did he told the man that he was predator and the man was his prey. The teen boy was bleeding to death, but Corrie didn’t want him to die, so he told him he would make him like himself. The boy took corrie’s offer so Corrie changed him, this boy was named Damon. After Damon awoken as a newborn, him and Corrie become very close, like brothers. Corrie made his own diet and Damon followed him as well. They only drank animal blood, and only sinister humans blood. Corrie and Damon both traveled to Springfield, Missouri, for more hunting areas. One night Corrie and Damon were near a park, right when they heard a teen girl’s scream. When Corrie and Damon arrived they had seen a group of boys get down raping the teen girl. Out of angry, Corrie somehow made the group of boys heart stop, just by thinking of their deaths. That’s when Corrie found out about his gift. Corrie and Damon rushed over to the teen girl that was crying and bleeding because of the rape. She said her name was Laloa, and that if she dies tell my family I love them. Corrie being emphatic, feeling her pain, told Laloa that he was gonna help her, change her. She accepted Corrie’s offer so Corrie turned Laloa. When Laloa woke up as a newborn, she couldn’t stop thanking Corrie for her new life, and just like Corrie and Damon, they became close like brother and sister. Corrie never felt this type of love being towards him, and was very glade with his decisions. Later own Corrie started developing his gift, which now let’s him bring his imagination into reality. Powers & Abilities Corrie was the strongest and fastest in his coven, making him even more deadly than he is. Edward noted that he was the only one that could beat him because of his ability, which he used to lock Edward's gift. His strength was on pare with Emmett's, but used it to a greater extent since he doesn't rely on brute strength like Emmett does. Jasper said when fighting against him was one of his hardest fights every, saying that he moves like a snake similar to Victoria and that he moves so quickly that he appears as a blur which is weird he said because he should be able to see his movements with his vampire instincts. "What can he do?" " I was chosen as the vessel for the god Ra the moment I started transforming into a vampire ... I've always hidden him because I didn't want people to fear me and because I don't know if I'm stable enough to hold this much power mentally, But Ra seems to have faith in me... maybe that's why he chose me." - Corrie on Ra- Most gifted vampires are mental types or physical types. But Corrie gift was both mental and physical, making him a metaphysical type vampire, the rarest of his kind. Corrie can create,manipulate, and destroy just about anything or even more at that with his imagination . He has no limitation to what he can do, and a lot of what he can do is still unknown to him. Being the vessel of the god Ra lets corrie expand the extent of his imagination with Ra guiding him. Limitations * might become unstable if hurt emotionally. Personality He is known to have parent like characteristics, which causes him to worry a lot for other people around him. He isn't that much of a talker and sometimes wonder off somewhere just to focus is soul energy. Other vampires see him as calm in collective and always having some kind of intimidating aura. New moon Olympic coven Its been four months later since Corrie had been changed into a vampire. Corrie couldn't stand to be in Missouri knowing that he could never visit his family again, making him come into a deep depression, so he began to travel around states and visit cities, and he just arrived in forks. Corrie first came into contact with the Cullens while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were hunting, which was an intense first encounter but at the end became good friends. After the incident that happened at Bella's birthday party, the Cullens decided to leave forks and Edward left Bella so that she wouldn't have to constantly keep getting hurt. Before Edward left Corrie was just about to travel back to Missouri, but Edward asked a favor of Corrie to watch over Bella. Corrie watched over Bella day & night, watching her look as lifeless and depressed as he was when he had nobody after being turned into a vampire. Edward told corrie not to go into contact with Bella so that she doesn't think of him that much, but Corrie couldn't bare to see her like this so he used his gift to change the color of his eyes so she wouldn't notice he was a vampire. Walking in the lunch room at Forks high, corrie see's Bella sitting by herself at a table that he smelled the scent of the Cullens previously being there. Corrie sat with Bella and he began to introduce himself to her. After that him and Bella started hanging out a lot becoming good close friends. Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family